


Однажды в Арктике

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore, Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в Арктике возможно все (тм)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Арктике

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан на 2 левел Зимней Фэндомной Битвы для фэндома Полярников Нескафе

– Тебе придется доказать свое право на первый номер, – хмуро сказал Второй, поднимая меч.  
Первый заметил, что меч обледенел. На гарде наросли длинные тонкие сосульки.  
– С ума ты сошел, что ли, – расстроенно сказал Первый. – Я раньше тебя заступил на зимовку. Какой еще может быть счет?  
– Сражайся или умри, – отрезал Второй, бросаясь вперед. В его глазах разгорался неестественный желтый огонек.  
Первый вздохнул и вытянул ему навстречу стремительно изменяющуюся правую руку, наращивая костяные пластины на пальцах. Когда его когти встретились с покрытой изморозью сталью, раздался противный пронзительный скрип...

Когда мерзостный скрип повторился, Иванов, и без того тревожно ворочавшийся на своей койке, замычал и открыл глаза.  
– Приснится же такое, – с отвращением проворчал он и свесился вниз.   
Темно было – хоть глаз выколи, и в этой темноте шевелилось, дышало и погромыхивало что–то большое и живое.  
– Эй, – негромко позвал Иванов. – Все в порядке?  
В темноте еще раз громыхнули, натужно выматерились и наконец засветили фонарь.   
Стоящий в одних трусах и майке Петров последний раз подпихнул стол, который зачем-то со скрипом волок к входной двери, намереваясь подпереть ее изнутри, и шумно выдохнул.  
– Ты чего баррикадируешься? – обомлел Иванов.  
– Да так, неуютно что-то, – признался Петров и зябко поежился. – Ветер...  
– Ветер, да. – Теперь Иванов явственно слышал, как беснуется ветер за стенами метеостанции, и в этом звуке отчетливо слышалось что-то похожее на рычание.  
"В такие бури чего только не случится, – подумал он, передернув плечами. – В смысле, не приснится. В смысле, не примерещится".  
– Глупость какая, – буркнул Иванов. – А чего ты один двигаешь?  
– Так я это, – Петров застенчиво передернул семейники. – Будить не хотел.   
– Во дурак, – Иванов с сожалением отбросил одеяло и принялся спускаться. – Давай, ты за тот край, я за этот...  
– Так ведь глупость же, – поддел Петров, шмыгнув носом и послушно берясь за стол со своей стороны.  
– На всякий пожарный, – туманно отозвался Иванов, всовывая ноги в ледяные тапки.   
Ветер за стенами выл, как сто тысяч чертей.

Перед обедом, когда от вчерашней бури не осталось и следа, Иванов обнаружил следы.  
Они начинались на верхушке, несколько раз огибали сопку и уходили в сторону моря – насколько Иванов мог судить, двигаясь по следам в течение примерно получаса. Потом они обрывались – прямо посреди белого поля, причем снег на этом месте был разметан так, словно его снесло в стороны выхлопом из турбин космического корабля.  
– У нас был гость, – веско сказал Иванов, задумчиво доедая нарезанный Петровым к супу хлеб.  
Петров протянул руку и стряхнул крошки, запутавшиеся у Иванова в бороде.  
– Из поселка?   
– Вряд ли, – Иванов вычищал хлебом тарелку, старательно не глядя на Петрова. – Не думаю, чтобы кто-то из наших друзей настолько сошел с ума, чтобы ходить по снегу босиком.  
– Да ладно, – Петров неуверенно хохотнул. – Тебе, может быть, примерещилось?  
– Скажи еще, приснилось, – отрезал Иванов. – Собирайся. Хочу пообщаться с шаманом.

– Ну? – шепотом спросил Петров Иванова. Они занимались тем, что расставляли вешки, периодически с нетерпением поглядывая на выделяющуюся на фоне неба фигурку шамана, въехавшего на верхушку сопки и теперь неторопливо покуривающего свою трубку. Вопреки подозрениям Петрова, что вся история с босыми следами – розыгрыш или галлюцинации Иванова, Тынатгыргын выслушал полярников очень внимательно и немедленно пожелал выехать на место происшествия. Там он осмотрел следы и с полтора часа носился по сугробам как заведенный – что-то прикидывал, бормотал по-чукотски, подпрыгивал, измерял ширину шагов и длину следа, уходил с собаками к припаю, возвращался и на все вопросы только отмахивался. Потом он уселся на нарты, раскурил трубку и погрузился в молчание.  
– Решил он что-нибудь?  
– Пока ничего, – Иванов покосился в сторону сопки. – Но теперь-то ты веришь мне? Видел следы?   
– Видел, – Петров нахмурился, подышал в рукавицу. Сегодня был неслабый мороз. – Сорок первый размер, я бы сказал. Я и не переставал тебе верить. Просто, знаешь, оно каждый раз как в первый. Пустота и тишина, тишина и голоса...  
– Голоса и призраки, – перебил его Иванов и похлопал по плечу. – Ага, я тоже Стругацких читал. Пошли, вон, шаман наш встал. Наверно, надумал что-нибудь.  
– Что, Тынатгыргын батькович? – крикнул издалека Петров, подходя к сопке. – Как там наши дела? Что за аномалию нам придумала природа?  
– Очень плохую, – отрезал шаман, присевший на корточки возле упряжки и расправляющий постромки. Только сейчас Иванов с Петровым обратили внимание на необычное поведение собак: они не лаяли и не грызлись, а, скучившись, в угрюмом молчании жались к шаману, изредка поскуливая. – Очень плохие следы, да. И этого, и второго.   
– Второго? – переспросил Петров.  
– Без разницы, – отмахнулся шаман. – Второй, Первый... Оба придут. Ай-ай, как плохо. Вон там другой след, у моря. Хоть бы он продавил копытами лед и провалился, проклятый.   
– Медведь? – рискнул Иванов. – Кто еще там у моря...  
– Олень? – одновременно с ним выпалил Петров. – У кого еще копыта... Да не томите вы, Рультынеут Ыйнэлынович!  
– Не медведь и не олень, – шаман произнес что-то по-чукотски, а потом, пронзительно свистнув, сорвался на нартах вперед и уже на ходу обернулся и выкрикнул:  
– Готовьтесь, люди с Большой Земли! Они придут!

– Что он сказал? – спросил Петров, обдумывая услышанное. – Желтоокие белокожие голоногие разбуженные поедатели плоти...   
– Проснувшиеся, – буркнул Иванов. – Пробудившиеся... хрен знает, короче. Желтоокие белокожие голоногие разбуженные людоеды, вроде того.  
– Что-то я как-то замерз, – пожаловался Петров. – И проголодался. Супчик как в пропасть провалился. А ты?  
– А я бы кофе выпил, – признался Иванов. – Ну его, этого шамана со следами. Он в последнее время слишком много ужастиков по спутниковому смотрит. Зря ему внучка в ярангу антенну купила.  
– Пойдем, что ли, домой.   
– Пойдем.

– Слышь, – пропыхтел позади Петров. Иванов вздрогнул: мысли о снежных следочках крутились в голове неотвязно. И о кофе тоже. Но о следах все-таки больше.  
– А может, это девочка Женя?  
– Чего?  
– "Лети-лети, лепесток, через запад на восток, через север, через юг, возвращайся, сделав круг..."  
– Во даешь, – Иванов аж крякнул от уважения. – Наизусть помнишь!  
– А то, – скромно сказал Петров. – Я в детстве этот мультфильм очень любил. Ты тоже смотрел, да?  
– Молодой, – хмыкнул Иванов. – Я вот еще книжку помню. И Женю эту, в чулочках. "И вот из-за льдины выступили семь голодных медведей..."  
– "Первый в берете, второй — злой," – подхватил Петров. – Или как-то так. Я к чему, может, у нас тут своя девочка Женя завелась? И путешествует во времени... И в пространстве...  
– Спать надо больше по ночам, вот что. Тогда не будешь уголовно наказуемо бредить советскими девочками. 

Когда они подошли к метеостанции, организм уже настоятельно требовал допинга, а на улице совсем стемнело.   
– Ты опять не запер дверь, – с укором сказал Иванов, отряхивая ноги. – А если медведь? Перевернет все...  
– Он на себя дверь не может открыть, – возразил Петров. – Но я запирал. Я всегда запираю. По технике безопасности.  
– Но сейчас не закрыл, – Иванов взялся за ручку, потянул дверь на себя и перешагнул порог. – А медведь все может. А... О.  
– Баба, – сказал Петров.   
– Баба.   
В помещении было темно и не жарко. На любимом табурете Петрова, спиной к ним, сидела высокая женщина в штанах и безрукавке на голое тело. Прямые белые волосы укрывали ее спину до самой поясницы. Женщина постукивала пальцем по прутьям клетки, в которой был временно изолирован от общества мыш Павлик. Павлик при этом не выглядел довольным.  
Иванов отчетливо видел длинные узкие ступни, обутые в его собственные комнатные тапочки – подарок Танечки Сидоровой на 23 февраля.   
На коленях у бабы лежал самый настоящий меч.  
"Вот оно, началось, – подумал Иванов. – Призраки. Галлюцинации". И почему–то сказал:  
– Здрасьте.  
Женщина обернулась – и оказалась мужиком. Петров почему-то вздохнул – как показалось Иванову, с облегчением.  
– Охотники? – доброжелательно спросил мужик. – Рыбаки?   
– Метеорологи, – обиделся Иванов, а Петров радостно добавил:   
– Российской Федерации. Добро пожаловать в Тикси.  
– Как интересно, – сказал мужик, подперев рукой щеку и с любопытством глядя на Петрова. – В общем, люди?  
– Ну не медведи же, – снова выделился Петров.  
"Не разговаривай с галлюцинацией", – хотел одернуть его Иванов: происходящее все больше напоминало дурной сон, – но тут дверь за спиной заскрипела, впустив снег, ветер и еще одного подозрительно легко одетого мужика, темноволосого, угрюмо глянувшего на полярников неестественно светлыми, почти белыми глазами.   
– Люди, – констатировал мужик, глядя сквозь полярников. – Это хорошо. Этот – мой, а твой – второй...  
– Заткнись, – поморщился длинноволосый, но вновь прибывший уже тянул к Петрову руку, и Иванов, будто во сне, видел, как желтеют его глаза, удлиняются и заостряются пальцы, превращаясь в острые когти...   
– Чего это он второй, если он Первый, – брякнул Петров то ли с перепугу, то ли расстроившись, и кивком указал на Иванова. – И всегда Первым был. Это я – Второй Полярник.   
Желтый звериный огонь в глазах вновь прибывшего медленно погас, и Иванов мог бы поклясться, что разглядел в них что-то похожее на понимание. Он перевел взгляд на того, который показался ему похожим на бабу из-за длинных патл, и увидел, что тот беззвучно смеется, прикрыв ладонью рот.   
– Первый и Второй, – отсмеявшись, сказал патлатый. – Ну надо же.

– Шурик, вы комсомолец? – вяло спросил Петров, пока их с Ивановым скручивали разорванными простынями, усадив на табуретки затылками друг к другу. – Это же не наш метод...  
Чернявый тип – Иванову он как-то сразу не полюбился – ответил ему косым взглядом, последний раз проверил узлы на прочность и застыл у стены, скрестив руки на груди и всем своим видом выражая ледяное арктическое презрение.  
– Не разговаривай с галлюцинациями, – сквозь зубы сказал Иванов.  
– Ты думаешь, они глюки?  
– Я думаю, не стоило нам пить чай у шамана в яранге. Мало ли что он туда подмешивает.  
Петров завозился у него за спиной. Веревки больно впились в тело.  
– Да нет, – неуверенно сказал Петров. – Не могут это быть глюки. Этот, черный, мне очень осязаемо засветил в челюсть. И потом, ты же видел следы на снегу еще до всякого чая...  
Иванов неудобно выкрутил шею и посмотрел на босые ноги пришельцев.  
– Видел, – признался он. – Сорок первый размер...  
– Значит, психи, – решительно прошептал Петров. – Или эти, как их, с мечами. Ролевики!  
– Да ну! – мотнул головой Иванов. – Откуда здесь ролевики. Ролевики в Москве. В Нескучном.  
– А в Екатерининском, в Питере, – голубые, – вдруг нелогично продолжил Петров.  
Иванов выкрутил шею в другую сторону и скосил глаза на товарища.   
– А это-то тут причем? – c подозрением спросил он. И с какой-то неожиданной нежностью заметил, что у Петрова покраснело ухо.   
– Наверно, их Таня привезла? – поспешно предположил он. – На вертолете.   
Иванов глянул на незваных гостей: патлатый, со светлой задумчивостью уставившись в покрытое изморозью окно, как раз доел холодный суп, сваренный давеча Петровым, а теперь не менее задумчиво открывал банку с "Нескафе".   
Открыв, понюхал. Попробовал гранулы на вкус.  
Выражение лица у него стало удивленное.  
– Гражданин Первый, – не выдержал Иванов. – Вы бы хоть сперва чайник поставили.   
Его тут же сильно толкнули в плечо.  
– Ты, личинка... – прорычал чернявый. Глаза у него снова стали бешеные – и желтые. – Откуда ты взял, что он – Первый?  
– Так видно сразу, – бесстрашно ответил порядком разозлившийся Иванов и постарался, насколько это было возможно, пожать плечами, – кто у вас Первый, а кто – Второй.  
– Руки, Ригальдо, – предупреждающе сказал белобрысый, как-то сразу перестав улыбаться. – Мы в гостях у людей. Веди себя прилично.   
– Мы в гостях у еды, – огрызнулся нервный Ригальдо. – А я голоден.  
– Я убью этого шамана с его предсказаниями, – тихо сказал Петров. – Мне бы только руки развязать. Я бы сразу добежал до поселка и убил его.   
Иванов удачно сымитировал туберкулезный кашель.  
– Ты чего? – удивился Петров. – А...  
– Поселок? – обрадовался Ригальдо. – Какой поселок? Поселок – это хорошо. В поселках бывают молодые женщины и дети...  
– Ригальдо.  
– То есть, я хотел сказать, люди старые, убогие и калечные.   
– Мужики, – не выдержал Иванов, подпрыгивая на табуретке и пытаясь вместе с ней продвинуться ближе к столу. – Хорош играть в санитаров тундры. Признавайтесь уже, кто вы и откуда. А то нечестно. Мы, например, не скрываемся. Я – Иванов, а это – Петров...  
– Ды-ы-ы! – ласково, будто разговаривая с психами, подхватил Петров. – Я типа Петров. А он типа Иванов. А вы, типа?..  
– Я вроде как Владыка Севера, – как-то даже грустно сказал патлатый. – Пошел проверить, где заканчиваются мои земли, “скованные снегом и льдом”, бла-бла-бла. И дошел сюда.  
Повисло молчание.  
– Ну да? – не поверил Петров. – А я всегда думал, что Владыка Севера – Дед Мороз.  
На этот раз Иванов вообще не успел предостерегающе покашлять: что-то с такой быстротой сшибло их на пол вместе с табуретками, что он даже не успел сказать, что в напарнике не сомневался.

– ...а я советую тебе оставить их в покое.  
– А я считаю, что не пошел бы ты в жопу! Только я один имею право тебя оскорблять.  
– Выйди проветрись, – произнес где-то над Ивановым голос мужика по имени Исли – как показалось Иванову, уже не такой безмятежный. Был он глухой и страшный, как будто шел не из человеческой глотки. – Искупайся в снегу. Полюбуйся на звезды. Сунь башку в прорубь.  
– Это приказ?  
– Да, я тебе приказываю.  
– Хорошо, Первый, – голос Ригальдо отдалился, а потом закрылась входная дверь, с таким грохотом, что Иванов помянул про себя чью-то мать, моржовый хрен, а также Деда Мороза, после чего решил осторожно открыть один глаз.   
Вовремя – рядом как раз заворочался Петров.  
– У-у-у, хрен моржовый, – тут же простонал он. Иванов умилился синхронизации.  
– Он очень нервный, – согласился Исли, помогая им усесться. – Но уже много лет он единственный, кто может выжить со мной рядом. Хотя я все чаще не понимаю, мне-то это зачем.  
Иванов увидел, что глаза его, с вертикальным, как у кошки, зрачком, светятся в затопляющих станцию сумерках. 

Чайник на плитке засвистел, и Иванов снял его, прихватив горячую металлическую ручку через свитер. Чертыхнулся, обжегшись. Плюхнул основание чайника на журнал наблюдений.  
Петров в углу, нацепив красивый фартук с вышитыми на нем петушками – опять же, подарок Сидоровой – чистил картошку.  
– Как у вас все интересно, – снова сказал Исли. Он все-таки извлек мыша из клетки, и сейчас поглаживал его по спинке худыми пальцами. – Мирно так. Дружелюбно. Домик только хлипкий. Я бы сюда камин поставил. И пару картин повесил.   
На секунду Иванов подумал, что если бы на его, Иванова, месте был сейчас, скажем, Стивен Сигал, он бы швырнул в потенциально опасного белокожего голоногого людоеда горячий чайник, а потом бы у него состоялся финальный бой с невменяемым Ригальдо, причем против меча Ригальдо Стивен не менее эффективно выступил бы хоть с лыжной палкой, хоть с картофелечисткой.   
Но Сигал был в далеком и теплом Голливуде, картофелечистка находилась в руках у Петрова, колдующего над ужином, а в руках у Исли был мыш Павлик.  
Поэтому Иванов просто разлил кипяток по трем красным кружкам и пододвинул одну гостю:  
– Угощайтесь, гражданин Дед Мороз.

Дверь, запертая на засов, содрогнулась от стука снаружи.  
– Лучше открыть, – посоветовал Исли, осторожно, как величайшую драгоценность, держа кружку с подслащенным растворимым кофе. – Он упорный.  
Когда дверь распахнулась, на пол шлепнулась длинная, не меньше метра в длину, узкомордая рыбина.   
– Осетр, – констатировал Иванов.  
Затем с ничего не выражающим лицом через порог шагнул Ригальдо. Увидев его, Иванов чуть не поперхнулся.  
– Осетр, – повторил Исли.  
– Двери закрывайте, – с противными интонациями бабульки-уборщицы из родного НИИ завел Петров. – Ходют и ходют тут, снегу наносют...  
Иванов сделал ему страшные глаза и кивком указал на Ригальдо.  
Тот двигался, как в замедленной съемке. Одежда на нем была прихвачена ледяной коркой и слегка похрустывала. Волосы слиплись сосульками, а глаза были совершенно пустые.  
– Ты и правда, что ли, в прорубь нырял? – в зловещей тишине спросил Исли – даже с каким-то весельем в голосе.  
– У меня был приказ освежиться, – не менее зловеще и не менее весело сообщил Ригальдо. – От Первого Номера. А рыба так. Поймалась.  
Он пихнул ногой осетра, тот вылетел на середину помещения.  
– Так что приятного аппетита. Жри, развлекайся. А я пойду искать поселок. А потом – домой...  
– А он у тебя есть? – резко спросил Исли, пересаживая мыша на стол.  
Ответить Ригальдо не успел.   
Петров взвился на ноги, отшвырнул картофелечистку и кружевной фартук – подарок Сидоровой, разумеется – и почти страстно вскричал:  
– Позвольте, я провожу вас! К поселку! А то не найдете.   
– Это еще зачем? – притормозил на пороге Ригальдо.  
– Служить такому сильному, э-э, воину, для меня честь, – вдохновенно выпалил Петров. – Я тоже в детстве на мечах драться любил. На деревянных.   
– Экскьюз ми. Извините. Унскюль, – от волнения мешая английский, русский и датский, Иванов протиснулся между "северными террористами", едва ли не приседая в глубоких книксенах и делая вид, что он тут вообще ни при чем, навис над Петровым и яростно зашипел ему в самое ухо:  
– Ты спятил? 

Петров был непоколебим. Рыжие волосы у него на темени стояли дыбом. Голубые глаза потемнели.   
– Не, ну ты понял, чего творится? Чего задумали эти отмороженные?  
– Психи они, по-моему. И пидарасы.   
– Да плевать мне на их ориентацию. Я не дам этому психованному людоеду подойти к поселку, – жарко зашептал Петров. – Заведу подальше, а там… Прощай, Иванов. Не поминай лихом, если что.  
– Не, ну ты точно спятил, – проворчал Иванов, прикладывая ему руку ко лбу. – У тебя нет температуры?  
– Это мой долг как полярника и гражданина моей страны, – обиделся Петров. – И перед чукчами мы, опять же, в ответе. Шаман предвидел! Он предупреждал!   
– Тынатгыргын выделываться не велел, – строго сказал Иванов. – Давай лучше, типа, выйдем поссать – и убежим?  
– А чукчи?   
– Я тебя не пущу. Это что еще за опера "Жизнь за царя"?  
– А если я тебе врежу? – отважно сказал Петров.  
– Я приказываю тебе остаться, – как-то само собой сорвалось с языка у Иванова.  
– Это по какому же праву?  
– Я старше. И я Первый полярник.  
– Ах так… – вспыхнул Второй. – Это навсегда порвет наши отношения.  
– Ты идешь, проводник хренов? – проворчал Ригальдо.  
Лед на нем уже несколько оттаял. Куда бы Ригальдо ни шел, повсюду его сопровождали теперь мокрые следы.  
– Тот, что остался, за тобой, – шепнул Петров, застегивая доху и поднимая шарф до самых глаз. – Ну, все. Не поминай. 

– Северные земли Альфонсо, скованные снегом и льдом, – Исли лежал на койке Иванова, заложив руки за голову, и негромко рассказывал, а сам Иванов, растянувшийся на верхней койке, слушал, подперев щеку кулаком, и нервно щелкал зажигалкой. – Последние пятьдесят лет жить становилось все скучнее. Поел, поспал, поохотился, расставил дома мебель красиво, гобелены развесил. Пришел Ригальдо, все перевернул, все сожрал, подрались, поохотились... поспали. Расставили мебель. Гобелены, опять же. Надо было что-то решать. Решили...  
– Сменить обстановку?  
– Да. Решили исследовать побережье... Очень занимательно.   
– И что?  
– И ничего. Шли, шли, шли вдоль берега. И пришли к вам.  
– Это невозможно, – терпеливо повторил Иванов. – Здесь нет никаких земель Альфонсо. Да и время не то. У нас в мире давно закончился развитой феодализм. У нас демократия.  
– Демократия – это когда два мужика живут в одной хижине без баб, спят на одной койке – я видел, как лежали подушки – и варят друг другу жрать?   
– Да ладно, – оскорбился Иванов. – Мы еще и работаем. Мы не только это самое. Мы – ученые.

"Вот сейчас он уснет, – подумал Иванов, – а я..."  
И уснул сам.   
Во сне он стоял один посреди ледяной пустыни. На нем были заиндевевшие доспехи, плащ и тяжелые, подкованные железом сапоги. Плечи оттягивал неудобный, огромный меч, привешенный в петлю за спиной и при каждом движении бьющий под колени. Снег тускло светился, отражая растекающиеся по небу всполохи полярного сияния.  
“Где же Второй?” – с томительным предчувствием подумал он. И побежал.  
Ветер взвыл, как стая полярных волков, и швырнул в лицо пригоршню снега. И все время, пока Иванов бежал сквозь холод и мрак, навстречу ему летел снег, пытаясь сдержать, опрокинуть, остановить. Иванов ругался по-чукотски, рубил и пинал этот снег – а потом снова бежал.  
Второго он нашел среди глыб льда, почему-то абсолютно голого. На его ресницах не таял снег. В воздухе возле губ не было видно пара от дыхания.   
Когда Иванов затормошил его, Петров распахнул глаза – желтые-желтые, с вертикальным черным зрачком.  
– Ты пришел меня убить? – кротко спросил он. – Я так и не смог стать Первым.  
Иванов отшвырнул тяжеленный дурацкий меч и принялся взваливать Второго себе на спину.  
– Я пришел за тобой, – просто ответил он.

Он проснулся от того, что Исли тряс его за плечо.  
– Послушай, полярник. Отведи меня в тот поселок.  
"Я проспал!" – ужаснулся Иванов и приготовился немедленно и героически оказать решительный отпор. Прямо как Рипли – Чужому. Но вместо этого спросил:   
– Зачем?..  
– Заберу Ригальдо, пока он какой-нибудь демократии не наелся... Это не наша земля. Он не должен тут оставаться – и я тоже. А уйти без него я, пожалуй, не должен.  
“Ну, слава богу, дошло!” – подумал Иванов, но снова ничего не сказал, потому что снаружи послышался звон колокольчика и собачий лай, а вслед за тем – возбужденный голос Петрова.  
“Живой!”  
Ригальдо лежал на нартах Тынатгыргына, сложив руки на груди, и, кажется, не моргал. На его черных спутанных волосах не таял снег – прямо как во сне. Иванову даже на миг стало не по себе, но тут же отпустило, потому что Петров ходил рядом, усердно жестикулировал, подпрыгивал, приседал и много говорил.   
Тынатгыргын сидел на корточках в стороне и раскуривал трубку. Даже его псы, кажется, ухмылялись.  
Иванов подавил естественный порыв сбежать с крыльца и ударить Петрова в челюсть.   
А вот Исли не стал церемониться.   
Медленно сойдя во двор, как был, босиком и в безрукавке, он опустился в снег перед нартами на колени и приложил ухо к груди Ригальдо. На целую долгую минуту во дворе метеостанции воцарилась тишина. А потом ее нарушил Петров.  
— Я же говорил, что они пидарасы! – на ломаном датском заявил он с чем-то вроде восторга.   
— Дурак, — страдая от неловкости, произнес Иванов. — Нормальный обычай феодальных земель Альфонсо, скованных снегом и льдом. Может, там все мужики так делают.  
– Я все слышу, – сказал Исли, поднимаясь с колен и отряхивая штаны. Видимо, лимит заботы о Ригальдо был исчерпан. – Что это вы с моим Вторым сделали? А, добрые люди?  
– Все они врут, – Ригальдо, завернутый в шкуры, приподнялся и указал на Петрова. – Никакие они не люди. Вот этот сначала вроде как вел меня к поселку – а на самом деле попытался увести к океану. Там мы… повздорили. Он всякие пакостные слова кричал, а достать его я не мог – спрятался в щели между двумя торосами, зараза. Тогда я решил превратиться, чтобы снести эти льды нахрен. А он… Он тоже превратился – в гигантского белого медведя. И так съездил мне по башке, что я...  
– Я же тебе говорил, что мы в гостях, – укоризненно сказал ему Исли и, вздохнув, покачал головой. – А ты: "сожру, сожру"...  
– Я думал, мне кирдык, – шепнул Петров, бочком приблизившись к Иванову. – И тут, ты не поверишь, из-за тороса – Рыыургх! Бац, бац! Я, конечно, пока они там махались, рванул бежать. А навстречу, как по заказу – Тынатгыргынчик. Погрузили мы товарища Второго и его помятую гордость на нарты, и – вперед.  
Иванов шикнул на него и посмотрел на шамана. По лицу Тынатгыргына разбежались довольные морщинки. Иванов с уважением подумал, что шаман наверняка что-нибудь в этом духе предвидел.  
– А если бы они правда пришли в поселок?  
– Первый полярник думать, что я совсем глупый, – Тынатгыргын старательно работал на публику, имитируя акцент. – Тынатгыргын видеть следы. Тынатгыргын уводить людей и возвращаться.   
– Чтобы спасти нас? – восхищенно спросил Петров.  
– Чтобы посмотреть, кто же все-таки достоин быть Вторым, а кто – Первым, – хитро улыбнулся шаман.

– Есть у меня подозрения, что этот приглядывающий за вами старик уже встречался с такими, как мы, – сказал Исли, щурясь от набирающего силу ветра.   
– Тынатгыргын, – с гордостью ответил Иванов. – Он могуч. Он все может.  
– Я с ним говорил. Он сказал, что не бывает Вторых без Первых и Первых без Вторых. Либо ты один, либо вас двое. Выход, – Исли прошелся туда-сюда по снегу, – изменить все. Но прогнать Ригальдо я не смогу. И убить – тоже.   
Они стояли вдвоем на верхушке сопки и смотрели на равнину, где шаман разговаривал с собаками, собираясь в дорогу.   
Петров, забравшись на крышу станции, ремонтировал лидар.  
Ригальдо, когда Иванов его в последний раз видел, лежал на нижней койке, завернувшись в его, Иванова, одеяло, и пил растворимый кофе. Ригальдо ни с кем не разговаривал, но почему-то Иванову показалось, что с той минуты, когда Исли опустился на колени перед нартами, Второй стал как-то спокойнее и довольнее, будто отыгрался за какие-то неведомые обиды.  
– Мы с Ригальдо поговорили, – светло улыбнулся Исли, будто прочитав его мысли. – И пришли к выводу, что так хорошо, как у вас, у нас все равно не будет. Наверно, нам было нужно сюда попасть, чтобы осознать это сейчас, а не через ближайшую сотню лет.  
Иванов неловко кашлянул и потянулся закурить.  
– Нам нужно что-то другое. Какое-то общее занятие, как у вас. Например, небольшая война, – продолжал размышлять вслух Исли.   
– Мужики, – взмолился Иванов, поперхнувшись дымом. – Не надо здесь воевать – у нас земная ось пошатнется. Возвращайтесь в свое Альфонсо. 

– Ты отдал ему мыша! – возмущался Петров, когда они возвращались с “проводов”. – Он с ними замерзнет! Или помрет с голоду! Они с ним сделают что-нибудь… противоестественное!  
Иванов молчал – перед глазами все еще будто стояла картина: двое легко одетых людей, бредущих по бескрайней белой равнине в сторону океана. Один – впереди, и второй – чуть сзади.  
– Они бесконечно одиноки, – сказал Иванов и стряхнул с капюшона Петрова снег. – А с Павликом им будет о ком заботиться. Пусть он будет для них Третьим.   
– Я все равно считаю, что это нечестно, мог бы сначала хотя бы со мной обсудить. Что за произвол Первых Номеров! – начал было Петров и вдруг умолк, насторожившись. – Погоди-ка. Мы что, опять не заперли дверь?

Стоило им приблизиться к крыльцу, как дверь со скрипом распахнулась. На открытый воздух из нее выпорхнула худая черная ворона, сделала круг над головами полярников и, спикировав на купол лидара, огласила окрестности тоскливым хриплым карканьем.  
Следом за ней из дверей метеостанции боком вышел молодой темноволосый тип в драных черных одеждах.   
– Одичалые? – неуверенно спросил он. – Или кто вы такие?  
Полярники переглянулись.  
— Ты сам-то кто будешь? – ласково спросил Петров. – Ты бы надел капюшончик. Холодно.   
– Джон Сноу,– угрюмо ответил парень. – А где я?  
– Ничего-то ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу, – вздохнул Иванов и сделал приглашающий жест внутрь дома. – Но мы тебе сейчас все расскажем.  
Ворона насмешливо каркнула.


End file.
